1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional printing apparatus, in the case that error occurs when an analyzing section analyzes received print job, the printing apparatus makes a displaying section display plural eliminating methods to eliminate the error so as to notify user. Then the user selects one eliminating method from the plural eliminating methods, after that, the printing apparatus executes the selected eliminating method to eliminate the error.
For example, in the case that command error occurs when the analyzing section analyzes print job, the printing apparatus makes the displaying section display two eliminating methods to eliminate the error.
One of the two eliminating methods is “to skip the command”, and another of the two eliminating methods is “to skip the print job”.
Then, the user selects one eliminating method from the two eliminating methods, and the printing apparatus executes the selected eliminating method to continue a print process again (refer to patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication H08-147122.
However, in the conventional printing apparatus, in the case that error occurs when the analyzing section analyzes the received print job, because there is always need for user to select eliminating method, it is troublesome and too heavy a burden for user.